PROMOTED
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: You can call it a stupid fear but it's my biggest fear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back..**

 **Today's my bday**

 **So here's my bday stry**

CID BENGALURU

"Jee Acp Abhijeet jii boliye" said a voice in official tone picking up his phone.

"Daya ek mahina ho gya hai tu.." the man started but was cut.

"Dekhiye apko maine bola hai Official kaam ke alawa Muje disturb mat kijiye ap bhi ek acp hain aur ap jante hai workload kitna zyada hai" said the man in official tone.

"Thik hai daya I won't disturb you again bye" and abhijeet cut the call.

"Itni fikar thi to kyu aane diya Muje yaha. Muje nahi chahiye tha promotion. Kyu aisi bekar ki zeed ki. Akhir kyu abhijeet" Thinking this he again busied himself in his work.

CID MUMBAI

"Pata nahi ye kab tak chalega aik to call uthaega hi nahi agar uthaega phir bhi dhang se ek baat nahi karega pata nahi kya karta hoga kahi maine galat decision to nahi liya na nahi agar maine ye decision nahi liya hota to shayad isse bhi bura kuch hota" and thinking so he too busied himself in his work.

 **A/N so guys kaisa laga hope bura nahi tha**

 **Jaisa bhi ho do review**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys tysm for such lovely reviews I will personally reply to you in the next ch.**_

 _ **So here we go..**_

DAYA'S HOUSE, BENGALURU

"Yar ye high profile case solve hi nahi ho raha hai aisa feeling aa raha hai bengaluru की criminals bohut zyada shatir hai."thinking so daya entered his house.

"Yar abhijeet paani dena aaj bohut thak.." he said but then sighed at the next moment remembering there's no abhijeet here.

He skipped his dinner and went to bed but sleep was miles away from him.  
So he opened his whatsapp account and started replying to the messages and after that he started seeing the status of his frnds.

One quote attracted him very much which read  
"If there's a misunderstanding between you and your bestfriend solve it at the earliest because you know very well you can't live without that idiot."  
Soon his mind wandered off to some lovely memories.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_  
Daya was working seriously and abhijeet had completed his work and so was relaxing

" Waise yar main subah kahi pe ek quote dekha aur mera sabse bada doubt clear ho gya" abhijeet said naughty.

"Konsa quote" daya replied immersed in his work.

"Yehi ki agar apka best friend pagal nahi hai to apke pass best friend nahi hai. Wo na Muje hamesha khud pe daya ati thi ki yar itna bada pagal mere naseeb mein kyu likha hua tha. But aj Acha laga sunke ki duniya mein pagalo se bas mera hi pala nahi para." abhijeet said suppressing his laughter.

"Acha abhijeet Muje ghuma phira ke pagal bol rahe ho ab mazaa dekho" thought daya.

"Ek kaam karo abhijeet wo bartan dho lena wo kya hai na pagalo ko bartan dhona nahi ata" saying so daya went to his room and closed the door and started laughing.

"Acha badla liya tune aj tera turn tha ghar ka kaam karne ka ruk kal subeh batata hoo" abhijeet shouted from the living room and went to wash the dishes.

 _ **FLASHBACK OVER.**_

"Shayad yar ab sahi mein usko bohut saza de di hai Muje ye promotion zabardasti accept karane ke liye kab tak usse gussa rahunga and usne iss ek mahine mein bohut baar mujse baat karne ki koshish ki hai chalo ek baar call kar hi leta hooo."

thinking so he started dialing abhijeet's number but it was coming switched off.

When he was going to dial for the fourth time  
he received a call from sachin and in extreme tension he replied..

"Main first available flight se mumbai pohuch raha hoo." and went to book d flight tickets.

 _ **A/N Thank you guys again for such a lovely response**_  
 _ **The next update is ready and I post as soon as I get the same no. of rvws.**_  
 _ **Bye tc**_.


	3. Chapter 5

_**Rini Samaha monudaya Anam Abhi's fan Samaira puja JS Abhi zeba sifa Eman codename242 Meow meow shikha sharma di Chaya1121 Bloom78 Chitra KSarah di Srija di Tia Sulagna Di Pwincex Angel nidha alisha priya Appu coolak veer chitra sifa Pranjal Samaira arib Eman guests tysm every1 means a lot**_

 _ **Sry i**_ _ **f I missed any1.**_

 _ **Sry guys fr late super late update actually too busy in studies.**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

Daya was sitting in the hospital corridor thinking where he went wrong. His mind drifted to last few hours which somehow changed his life.

FLASHBACK

"Sir ap jaldi se mumbai aa jaiye humlog abhijeet sir ke ghar kuch kaam se gaye the phir jabwo bohot baar calling Bell bajane par bhi wo darwaza nhi khole to phir hum duplicate key se andar gaye to dekha unhone bohot saare sleeping pills khaa liya tha abhi wo ICU mein admitted hai." sachin finished in one breath.

"Thik hai main first available flight se mumbai pohoch raha hoo." saying so daya cut the call in extreme tension.

He quickly started booking the tickets but it was taking a long time as his hands were shaking badly.

FLASHBACK OVER.

"Pata hai abhijeet mere hath ajtak kabhi bhi itne zor se nahi kaape the tum itna kamzor padh gaye the ki suicide yar agar mere na rehense tumhe itna dukh hota hai to kyu majboor kiya jane ke liye." thinking so his mind went back to the day when he left mumbai.

FLASHBACK

" Tu nikal raha hai bataya nahi "abhijeet said controlling his emotions.

" Zaroori nahi samjha" daya replied in a cold tone.

" Kya zaroori nahi samjha Haa ki tu bangalore ke liye aaj hi nikal raha hai ye baat..." abhijeet, started but was cut by daya.

"Haaa jis insaan ki wajah se Muje mumbai aur mere team members ko chodke jaana padh raha hai usse batana zaroori nahi samjha. Main nikal raha hu tumhe airport tak aane ki koi zaroorat nahi" daya slammed the door and left his house without waiting for abhijeet's return.

FLASHBACK OVER.

"Sir apko doctor singh apne cabin mein bula rahe hai." saying so the nurse went. And daya started going towards the doctor's cabin.

DOCTOR'S CABIN

"Aiye Mr daya baithiye. Apke team members kaha gaye" doctor asked.

" koi case aa gaya tha wo log jaana to nahi chahte the lekin maine bhej diya aur acp sir to mission par hai" daya replied almost without in any emotions.

"Dekhiye Mr Daya abhijeet jii ne suicide attempt to nahi ki hain" doctor replied any serious tone.

Daya heaved a sigh of relief this is what he wanted to hear from the last 6-7 hours.

"lekin as wo already kaafi high dose ka sleeping pills lete hai jis wajah se thoda zyada lene ki wajah se he could go to coma." doctor continued.

Daya's body jerked. This word coma had always frightened him.

"... Anyways aplogoke officers ne unhe sahi time par admit kiya lekin kuch dino tak unhe stress se dur rakhna parega ab ap unse mil lijiye hum log unhe cabin mein shift kar diye hai." doctor completed.

ABHIJEET'S CABIN

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes and saw daya sitting there and murmured sadly"ye daya kaise ho sakta wo to bohot busy hai main aur mere hallucinations."

Though his voice was very low but daya's sharp ears heard that.

"Main yehi pe hoo koi hallucination nahi ho rahe " daya said and came infront of him.

"Bohot gussa ho na mujse daya I'm..." abhijeet started

"koi sorry nahi sunna mujhe sirf bolo sleeping pills ko toffee samajte ho jo itne high dose ke pills wo bhi high quantity mein le liye. " daya said angrily.

Abhijeet smiled seeing daya's comparison of toffee with sleeping pills.

"Dekho daat andar karo warna..." daya started angrily.

"Warna tum piano baja doge" saying so abhijeet smiled again.

"Abhijeet bohot mazak ho gaya ab sirf sach bolo muje." said daya seriously.

"Thik hai to suno..." abhijeet started.

 _ **A/N So guys howz d update hope didn't disappoint your reviews. Next update within a week if I get d same response promise.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Appu S zeba Guest Guest nidha Chaya JS Abhi Chitra priya Srija di Anam KSarah di Meow Meow Gauri sifa Pranjal Guest Sritama Shikha di Samaira**_

 ** _Tysm guys but rvws itne kam ok phir I think u guys aren't liking the story._**

 ** _So here is d last update_**

"haan batao kya chal raha tha tumare dimag mein" daya said irritated.

"Tu bolne dega." said abhijeet irritated too.

"Boliye maharaj koi apko rokega nahi." daya said dramatically.

"Dekh daya kya bolo bolo laga rakha hai kuch hai hi nahi bolne layek I'm your bestfriend right to main chahta tha tu tarakki kare tuje promotion mil raha tha and tu usse accept nhi kar raha tha isliye maine tuje thoda force kiya. bas." abhijeet replied.

" thoda.? " daya said raising his eyebrows.

"Acha thik hai bohot ab is topic ko chod kuch aur..." abhijeet started but daya cut him.

"Ab bol to diya tumne ab sach bolo ye ek reason tha tum chahte the ki muje promotion mile but puri sachhai nhi thi. Maine pehle hi kaha tha pura sach janna hai Muje." daya replied seriously.

"Yar dekh thik hai sun jabse 3 mahine pehle muje promotion mila tha tabse humare beech koi na koi baat ko leke jhagda hota rehta tha. Sab jaha humari dosti ki example dete the waha sablogon ko taras aane laga tha."abhijeet sighed.

" To tum yeh kehna chahte ho DCP jaise kuch logon ne tumse kuch keh diya aur tum maan gaye. Abhijeet jab tumhe promotion mila yaad tab bhi log keh rahe the ki dekho bhai lag raha hai promotion daya ka hua hai kyunki abhijeet se zyada khush to daya hai. Yeh baat sach bhi hai aur tum keh rahe ho iss wajah se humdono ke beech mein problem hone laga tha. " daya said in anger.

"Daya dekh tu man na man dooriyan barh gayi thi pehle humdono milke sab decisions lete the lekin mere acp banne ke baad tu mere orders follow karne laga tha. Uss dcp ne tuje ek baar Muje sir kehne ke liye bola aur tu maan gaya aur phir jab humare friends... " abhijeet started but was again cut by daya

"dekho yaar har ek naye cheez se adjust karne mein time lagta hai na" daya said hiding his eyes. Abhijeet was not totally wrong.

"Jhoot to ap bhi mujse bol nahi sakte agar kabhi ghar pe bhi main boldu mazak mein ki main tumara senior hoo you have to do this work ap chupchap maan jaate the. Daya tu to iss baat se adjust hone laga tha ki main tera senior hoo. Aur ek mahine pehle jab wo bangalore ke acp ka retirement hua and uss post ka offer tuje aya maine socha agar humara post same hojayega to shayad yeh problems nahi hongi isliye tuje force kiya lekin tu to bohot naraz ho gaya main bohut dar gaya tha " abhijeet said sorrowfully.

"Hm Lekin tumhe nahi lagta tumara ye dar bohot stupid tha" daya said. "YOU CAN CALL IT A STUPID FEAR BUT IT WAS MY FEAR OF LOSING YOU" Abhijeet almost shouted.

"Thik hai baba chillao mat galti dono ki thi to sorry sorry cancel." daya said in a light mood.

"kya logic hai daya sorry sorry cancel waise sun na hum dono kahi ghumne ka plan banaye waise bhi bohot dino se hum dono ne chutti nahi li hai." abhijeet asked hopefully.

"Abhijeet wo Muje kal hi mission ke liye nikalna hai" daya said in a low voice.

"Life risk hai?" abhijeet asked fearfully.

Daya barely nodded and abhijeet closed his eyes. Everything was OK between them and daya had to leave tomorrow.

Sensing abhijeet's sadness daya said a light tone "Waise jaise hi main wapas aaunga hum chalenge na ghumne aur haan usi beech ye jo toffee wagera ke sath experiment mat karna"

"Toffee?" abhijeet asked confused.

"Arey wo tum sleeping pills ko toffee samajke zyada lelete ho na isliye" daya said with a smile but a fear was evident in his tone.

"Ha ha daya ek sada hua joke bar bar mat mar. Wo to bohot din se theek se neend nahi aa rahi thi to isliye..Waise kitne dino ka mission hai ? " abhijeet asked.

"To kya zyada leloge sleeping pills hai wo agar sachin aur rajat ko tumne ghar par nahi bulaya hota to.." daya stopped speaking he didn't want to imagine that.

"Maine kuch pucha tha daya kab wapas ayega?" abhijeet asked again.

"6 mahine minimum" daya replied almost in a whisper.

"Khayal rakhna" abhijeet said closing his eyes again.

He wanted to stop daya but he knew duty comes first.

After a brief silence daya initiated "Waise tumhe pata hai Muje almost sab South Indian dishes banana aa gaya hai tumhe khilaunga kabhi" daya said in a jolly tone.

"Bas khane layek ho Acha hone ki zarurat nahi" abhijeet whispered but daya heard that.

"Jao khilaunga hi nahi tumhe team ko khilaunga waise bhi unhe mere hath ka khana pasand hai." daya said smirking.

"Bhaisahab wo to main waise bhi khaunga hak hai Muje" abhijeet said raising his collar.

"Flight kab hai" abhijeet asked.

"4 ghante mein yaha se airport maximum 15 minute lagega to main do ghante baad niklunga." daya replied.

"Haa ap to gaadi hawa mein udayenge." abhijeet said shaking his head. "Tum jealous ho mere talent se" daya said smirking.

"oh please tujse koun jealous hoga" abhijeet laughed and their meethi nok-jhok continued.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **A/N DO RVW FOR THE LAST TIME. BASED ON THE NUMBER OF RVWS I'LL PLAN IT'S SEQUEL.**_


End file.
